


Cave

by Roga



Category: Kings
Genre: Comment Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for the prompt <i>cave</i>; a biblical scene that never made it into the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**synecdochic**](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/)'s comment porn meme, [here](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/317421.html#comments)).

“Leave us,” David says quietly.

There’s nothing particularly commanding about his voice, Jack notes – there never was, nothing threatening, no underlying authority. But David asks, and his men obey, lowering the weapons that were aimed at Jack’s head less than a moment ago and exiting the cavern in complete silence. David’s trained them well. Or maybe, David just chose the right people for his gang of outlaws; which isn’t really true either, Jack knows. David doesn’t choose anybody; people choose him.

“Jack,” David says when they’re alone, his eyes soft. His voice echoes in the cave, relaxed and sure. Jack wonders when in the past year he’s become so confident. “What are you doing here?”

“My father’s on his way with the 26th battalion,” Jack says. His voice sounds oddly clipped. “He should be here in two days.”

Sorrow flits across David’s expression. “I thought it was over.”

“It won’t be over until one of you is dead,” Jack says flatly. If he repeats it enough times, he thinks, maybe he’ll actually be prepared when it finally happens.

David, though, insists on being deliberately obtuse. “What does the King want with me?” he asks, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “I never did anything to—”

“Cut the crap, David. There’s nobody here but me.”

David looks wounded. “I would never do anything to hurt you,” he says helplessly, and it’s _David_ , and of course he would never fucking want to hurt anyone, not least a member of the royal family. David loves the King. David loves Michelle. David loves Jack. Jack knows.

He sighs. “Yes, your intentions have always been as pure as snow. And my father’s just paranoid.”

“Your father is paranoid,” David points out, stepping closer. “And as for my intentions...” His eyes suddenly sparkle with mirth, as if he’s not hunted, like he hasn’t been living in a cave in the desert for the past year like a refugee from a third world country, and it’s night outside but his grin lights up the cave. And Jack can’t decide whether he wants to tear down that smile with a sharp dose of reality, or give in to David’s exuberance, surrender himself to that idiotic bubble of naïve optimism David lives in and let the burden of their future lift, just for a moment. David makes the decision for him, kissing Jack like he wants to wipe away all the thoughts from Jack’s mind, one hand clasping the back of Jack’s neck and pulling them even closer. David’s always been stronger than he looks and greedier than he lets on, and he pushes Jack until they’re up against the wall of the cave and the limestone digs into Jack’s back but Jack does not at this moment give a flying fuck about anything that is not David’s mouth or the hand unbuckling Jack’s belt. Jack’s already aroused and he hates David for still being able to do this to him, for not knowing whether David is kissing _him_ or the crown prince, David’s rival though he won’t admit it, except Jack is the crown prince in nothing but title and everyone knows who the next king will be if the King doesn’t have him executed first.

“Jack,” David murmurs, bringing him back to the present. His hand slides underneath Jack’s waistband, and it’s getting hard to breathe. “Jack,” he says again, a small, urgent exhale, “we’re going to be fine.” His hand closes around Jack’s cock, and his lips are everywhere he can reach on Jack’s face, hot and wet and comforting. “Your father will turn back,” he mumbles between kisses, his hand starting to move up and down, “and I’ll go back to Shiloh,” his lips burn a trail on Jack’s jaw, “and you’re going to be King—” Jack struggles not to gasp as David jerks him hard “—and I’ll be there, at your side,” David pants, such raw conviction in his voice that against every single fact he knows is true Jack actually _believes_ him.

When Jack comes, everything’s gone but the feel of David gripping him so hard it almost hurts, David safe and solid and alive, kissing Jack with promises and lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Events very loosely refer to [1 Sam 24](http://www.mechon-mamre.org/p/pt/pt08a24.htm).


End file.
